


Possessive

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene was staring daggers at the young men currently chatting up Raychel on the other side of the bar, the young woman grinning as she talked with them over who knows what. Jolene and Raychel were dating, and had been on a date until Jolene dragged them into a bar for a quick drink. She knew it was a little unfair seeing as how Raychel didn't drink, but they'd leave soon. Of course one drink turned to a couple more, and Jolene really shouldn't have been surprised when she came back to the bathroom to find Raych on the opposite side of the bar getting talked to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Raychel was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Besides she wasn't even drinking, and this was a normal bar, not a lesbian one. What guy would be interested in her? Mohawk, thick as hell glasses, pale as a ghost, oh lord there's already a dude talking to her. Of course they'd be interested, who was she trying to kid. She was cute, and had a big butt but was tiny enough to pick up with ease and oh lord she couldn't watch this go on much longer.

Jolene was staring daggers at the young men currently chatting up Raychel on the other side of the bar, the young woman grinning as she talked with them over who knows what. Jolene and Raychel were dating, and had been on a date until Jolene dragged them into a bar for a quick drink. She knew it was a little unfair seeing as how Raychel didn't drink, but they'd leave soon. Of course one drink turned to a couple more, and Jolene really shouldn't have been surprised when she came back to the bathroom to find Raych on the opposite side of the bar getting talked to.

She didn't want to even think of trying to steal Raychel away yet, instead ordering another drink, slowly sipping it as she watched. If Raychel was uncomfortable talking to guys, she sure didn't look it, all smiles and giggles as two cute college-aged guys talked her up. She looked so cute there, in her babydoll sized caboose shirt and capris, talking with people her age like she was meant to. Jolene should just drive off and leave her here with her kind. But that'd mean giving Raychel up,and fuck that.

Jolene stiffened when she saw Raychel point over at her, the men she was with gawking and laughing a little, talking with the small woman. The brunette suddenly felt self-concious, were they laughing at her? She looked down at herself in the mirrored bar. Her slightly curled hair went down to her chest, not a hair out of place. The light make up she had on wasn't messed up, though it didn't hide the fact that she was a few years past her 'peak', in her opinion. But still, not so bad that she'd get laughed at, right?

She stiffened as she watched Raychel head her way with the two men, who both looked a bit too eager as they approached. "Hey, ma'am? This girl here says you do the voice of Caboose for RvB? We just can't believe it, can you prove it?" one of them asks, and Jolene suddenly realized what Raych must've been saying when they looked over. Nothing rude at all, her paranoia got the best of her. She put on a smile and spoke a line for them.

"I will take the easy version please."

"It's her!" the two men started freaking out a bit, quick to babble praise and excited words at Jolene, utter fans. They begged for a picture together, the older woman forcing a smile as the two posed on either side of her, Raychel taking the picture for them. "They came up to me because they saw my Caboose shirt, so we started talking about RvB while you were gone." Raychel said with a smirk, knowing Jolene was on the edge right now.

"Oh, I see. What a small world." Jolene said with her forced smile, and the men cut in to the convo again. "So ladies, do you have any plans for tonight? We could go hit up another bar or something?" "I think I heard about a house party a couple blocks away!" both men were trying to act as suave as they could, and it was clear they were trying to pick them both up. 

Jolene smiled sweetly, slipping an arm around Raychel's waist. "We're flattered, boys, but I think it's time I take this one home and teach her a lesson about flirting in front of me." she took no time to relish the shocked faces she got from that, pushing Raychel all the way out of the bar and all but forcing her into the car. As they drove off, the younger woman was in a fit of giggles, loving the blush that now overtook Jolene's face.

"You just love pushing me to the edge, don't you? You know I'm gonna take it out on you when we get home."

"I know. But that's what I was hoping for."

When the next day came around and Raychel was walking like every part of her was sore, no one gave her a second glance, far too used to the scene. Michelle smirked at her as Raychel sat down in her chair, wincing. "You riling Jolene up again?" she asked, and the other grinned.

"You know it."


End file.
